


Vacations

by envyobsessed



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Dude I’m fucking, I know, M/M, One shots maybe, They’re my comfort characters, crackship, i don’t care, it’s Weird, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyobsessed/pseuds/envyobsessed
Summary: Robert reminds him of the sunset, Alex thinks calmly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vacations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dakota (ily)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dakota+%28ily%29).



Alex leans his forehead on the car window and with sleepy brown eyes, he watches the sun–drenched countryside pass by in a blur of yellow, orange and green.

From the driver’s seat in front of him the window is rolled down an inch or so, allowing warm wind to blow pleasantly into his face. He doesn’t know who’s there with him and his brain is all but a soft fuzz from the marijuana and that’s okay. He’s okay. Whoever it is – Alex already knows that he loves them. He has for a while.

Through the rearview mirror he is regarded with eyes the colour of whiskey – pools of warmth and spice that sluice his slow beating heart in gentle waves. He meets the other’s stare and gives a tender smile in return. 

Robert reminds him of the sunset, Alex thinks calmly.


End file.
